


Ghost King

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: Death is for Losers! [1]
Category: Naruto, ぼくらはカセキホリダー | Fossil Fighters (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dinosaurs, Fear Of Hammers, Foxes, I say it twice because there’s no actual meaning other then kurama is a wuss, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, No Beta, Other, Reincarnation, Rituals, Sort Of, Summoning, Vivosaurs - Freeform, Zombies, also, thats an actual major plot point, there’s a crap ton of zombie foxes, zongazonga’s fear of hammers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: Soon after being defeated, Zongazonga’s dino medal is disposed of by a paranoid [PLAYER.ENTITY]. His will to never die is what saves him as he’s reincarnated into one Naruto Uzumaki! How will Konoha handle this literal demon?The same way they handle everything else, obviously.(NarutoxFossilfightersChampions)





	Ghost King

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what you expected but this probably wasn’t it. 2 sleepless nights of writing plot... And it’s still not done...

[Player.Entity] had just finished beating Zongazonga a second time. They didn’t trust the Dino medal though. They had the ominous feeling that good old ‘Lord Zongazonga’ wouldn’t be very compliant. 

And so, they flung the medal into the sea. As long as he stayed away from Caliosteo, all would be well. Hopefully.

...........

He, the mighty Zongazonga.. Defeated again! And the foolish child had thrown him away! He would certainly not waste this opportunity!- The only problem being, he’s stuck as a fossil medal. For now, anyway... 

Drifting through ocean currents.. is incredibly boring. He always has had a short attention span.. This is a good time to plot, though. 

Wait- 

..........

Somewhere in Konoha, village of the Hidden Leaf, the Kyuubi was attacking. People fell left and right. The Yellow Flash Of Konoha was planning. 

“ ** EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEALING JUTSU! ** “

At this exact moment, the Kyuubi was sealed into one Naruto Uzumaki. However, something else was also approaching at a rapid pace from above- Zongazonga’s Dino Medal, and with it, his consciousness and personality. 

And powers. 

The seal, being formed at this moment, ‘absorbed’ that as well. However...

“ _ I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I can’t die, I won’t die, I won’t die! _ “  
It just sealed away bits of memory instead. 

—Timeskip, 7 Year Old Naruto. October 10th.—

He didn’t understand what he had done wrong again. Why did the villagers keep beating him up? What did he do? What did he do to deserve this? I’m not a demon. I’m not. 

“Hey! Let us join in?”

Burning, something is burning- It’s probably him, but he’s numb. Is this death?  
He can’t die. He has things to do. The ramen stand owner would miss him.

Some inner part of him is all snarl-y. Another is mocking him. He doesn’t like it.  
He doesn’t want to die. 

Something responds. He gets bigger. He stands up. People are screaming. He doesn’t- why are they screaming?   
“HroAAA.” 

He can’t talk. What’s wrong with him, what’s happening-

.......   
ANBU have been tasked with hunting down something that’s terrifying the villagers. When asked, all they tell them:  
“A demon! It’s a demon!” 

They manage to track it down. It’s something walking on two legs, burned and injured. It looks almost bone-like in places, yet demonic in others. 

They knock it out, only to reveal Naruto.

.........

“Hokage-sama. The beast was Naruto.” 

.........

He wakes up in a hospital.   
“Jiji! Um-“ 

The Hokage contemplates how to tell Naruto what he did. “Naruto. You remember last night, yes?” 

He does, but something prompts him not to answer. He fidgets awkwardly. 

The Third Hokage takes a deep breath.


End file.
